1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted device identifying apparatus for identifying a plurality of vehicle-mounted devices based on the viewing direction of a vehicle driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-105417 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2010-105417A”), the direction and size of the pupil of the driver of a vehicle is detected, and a vehicle-mounted device 21, which is seen by the driver, is selected as a control target and made operable by an operation input means 28 on the steering wheel 50 (see Summary section of JP2010-105417A). Concerning detection of the direction of the pupil, according to JP2010-105417A, the eyeball is irradiated with infrared radiation, and the position of the pupil and the reflected position of the cornea are detected from image data representative of the eyeball image. Based on the detected positions, pupil direction data representative of a line of sight (i.e., the direction of the pupil) are obtained (see paragraph [0016]). With respect to detection of the size of the pupil, according to JP2010-105417A, the size of the pupil is determined based on feature points extracted from the image data of the eyeball (see paragraph [0016]).